Fangirl Phermones: Piano lessons
by fangirlqueen
Summary: What started off as a piano lesson turns into something with a limey zing. Might be the first of a series...you decide. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN OHSHC R&R PLEASE


Kyoya closed the door as his fellow host left for the day with a calm sigh. It was only him and Tamaki left to close up as always, but he enjoyed how Tamaki acted when no one was around to rile him up. In fact the blond in question was already at the music room piano softly playing as the light and the curtains from the window streamed over his frame causing a sort of calm to fall over the stoic brunette.

Kyoya leaned on the back of a chair as watched the sunlight play off the blonds features as if it was caressing his face in joy of the splendid music he was playing. If only others could see the concentrated yet calm and somewhat soothing look on Tamaki's face when he played like this Kyoya was sure the host club king would have even more customers.

"You know you can sit closer if you enjoy my playing so much." Tamaki chuckled causing Kyoya to open his eyes which he didn't even realize he closed as he leaned against the back of a chair.

"I'm perfectly fine here." Kyoya answered back as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and closed his eyes to continue enjoying the music Tamaki played.

Tamaki on the other hand watched his friend with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face that could only be rivaled by the twins.

"Doesn't Mommy want to sit next to daddy?" Tamaki teased.

"Mommy is perfectly fine where he is." Kyoya quipped.

Tamaki on the other hand thought otherwise as he stopped playing and walked over to Kyoya to grab him by the arm unexpectedly and sit him on the piano bench.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked with a tinge of irritation.

"Since you seem to enjoy my playing so much I thought I should teach you." Tamaki said with a smile as he leaned over Kyoya on the bench and put his hands in his.

"I prefer to listen to music instead of make it." Kyouya said stiffly as Tamaki gently maneuvered his fingers over the smooth ebony and ivory keys.

"But playing is half the fun…you know you have to relax your hands if you expect to be taught." Tamaki chided with a warm smile.

Kyoya knew Tamaki could be calm. warm, and gentle when he wanted to but at that moment he couldn't think of a single reason for the way he was acting.

"You really should relax more Kyoya."

Before Kyoya could say anything he found himself groaning in pleasure as Tamaki's skilled hands started to massage his very stressed shoulders.

"Tamaki could you please stop."

"It's only fair that Daddy helps Mommy relieve some tension." Tamaki all but breathed against Kyoya's neck.

Kyoya shuddered as he found all thoughts of protest slowly slipping out of his mind as Tamaki kneaded away all the aches and knots Kyoya had in his shoulders from the stress of being an Ootori heir and vice president of the host club.

"T-tamaki…" Kyoya breathed as his head fell forward in sheer relaxation.

"All done! Now let's start playing!" Tamaki chimed as he resumed leaning over Kyoya maneuvering his fingers over the keys.

To say that Kyoya was miffed is an understatement but he sighed and allowed the blond to move his lethargic and relaxed fingers over the keys surprised that he was starting to recognize the music as a waltz. A small smile creped over his face as he started moving his fingers in time with Tamaki only to stop when he felt said blonds much comforting body heat disappear from his back.

"No! Keep playing." Tamaki said somewhat huskily as he lowered himself to sit next to Kyoya.

Kyoya quirked an eyebrow but continued on now that he had gotten a hang of what notes to play.

"Mmmm" Tamaki moaned against Kyoya as he rested his head on the brunettes shoulder causing Kyoya to stiffen a bit.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned only to feel Tamaki's hot breath ghost over his neck.

Kyoya darted up from the piano bench loosing his usual calm composure as he grabbed his neck like he had been bit.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me it's just the music…you smelled so good...I'm sorry!" Tamaki stuttered as he covered his mouth so that his friend would not see him consciously licking his lips, amazed at how he now wanted to taste the brunette.

"Let's just lock up and go. I think the prospect of you teaching me something has made lave of your senses." Kyoya sighed with a shake of his head.

Tamaki merely dropped his head in shame instead of going to his corner which Haruhi is the only one to ever send him to.

Kyoya could handle an overactive and idiotic Tamaki but he couldn't handle a mopey one for too long especially when he found his neck tingling in a scaringly pleasant way.

"I'm just not accustomed to so much touchy-feely." Kyoya mused as he stepped forward and patted Tamaki on the back reassuringly.

"…Sorry." Tamaki mumbled.

"I didn't quite hear you." Kyoya said with his brows furrowed in worry for Tamaki's mental health.

Tamaki stood up straight but had his eyes covered by his blond bangs as a playful smile spread across his face and he repeated himself.

"…Sorry."

"For wha…" Kyoya couldn't finish his statement as he found Tamaki's heated lips on his own.

He stood stock still in shock his eyes wide open until Tamaki started moving his lips and leaning into the kiss with a soft moan that caused both boys to shudder.

"Daddy…likes." Tamaki purred as he broke the kiss but not before swiping Kyoya's lips with his tongue.

"What…what was that?!" Kyoya said in an almost dazed state his voice coming off more like a moan then a yell which he wanted it to.

"You deserve a reward for learning so quickly. I'm sorry that a kiss on the neck just won't do." Tamaki said charmingly as he walked forward causing Kyoya to retreat a step back only to fall over onto a couch in the empty music room with the blond falling with him.

Kyoya didn't like not being in control of any situation, he also didn't like how he couldn't get his eyes off Tamaki's lips and the many thoughts that began to flutter into his mind.

"Why?" Was the only thing he could ask as he stared up at Tamaki like he was a total stranger.

"I like you but…if you want me to stop I will." Tamaki whispered as he rested his bodyweight on his hands which were on either side of Kyoya's shoulders giving Kyoya an unidentifiable look but it was something he had seem the blond give many of his customers before…but this was a tad stronger.

Kyoya had an image to uphold and didn't want to hurt his long time friend (even if he denied being friends in public) He also didn't want to stop the tingling warmth that spread over him where his body was flush against Tamaki's so he did what his body told him to.

He lifted his head and took Tamaki's lips with his own hesitantly, all the while trying to logically asses the situation in his mind as his hands snaked around the blonds body in a tight embrace.

"_we're almost adults so it's normal to want to experiment…no one will know…he smells so good…he started it and I have to finish it like always…don't stop" _Kyoya rambled to himself as their kissing intensed when Tamaki's tongue snaked into his mouth.

Little did either know that three sets of wide eyes were watching them from a video monitor.

"Thank you so much for switching his cologne with the aphrodisiac I gave you!" Renge squealed as she started fanning herself and smiling almost evily as the sound of clothing being torn off could be heard.

"WHAT KIND OF APHRODISIAC WAS THAT!" The twins yelled in unison while their eyes were still glued to the monitor as if it was a car accident.

"Oh it's the latest thing! It's an evolved human pheromone that not only attracts but enhances so both party's…well I don't think I need to tell you." Renge giggled as a loud moan could be heard.

"Is that what girls imagine we do?" Kaoru whispered to himself more than to his brother and fangirl in the room as he tilted his head to the side.

"I hope not because that.. eek!" Hikaru squeaked in horrid surprise as a spanking sound could be heard and his brother and himself quickly turned their heads.

"I'm never going to sit on that couch again." Kaoru painfully moaned as he held his stomach as if he was going to barf.

"I'm never touching either of them EVER again." Hikaru shook his head as if trying to shake the images out.

"Well since you both did me such a big favor why don't I give you a bottle; it works on everyone as you can see." Renge giggled as she handed the twins both a small clear vial.

Both looked at the bottles with disgust until an idea poped in both of their heads and they shared an evil grin as Hikaru took out his phone to call his favorite brown haired toy.

_**(a/n:**_** I'm thinking of making this a series so please review and let me know. I'm kinda supposed to be writing a story but shhh no one needs to know I stopped for a little smut break lol) zell-chan**


End file.
